101913NateBeau
02:03 -- acquiredCarne AC began pestering chessAficionado CA at 02:03 -- 02:03 AC: oh god 02:03 AC: oh fuck 02:03 CA: Nate... 02:03 CA: What's wrong... 02:03 AC: oh god 02:03 AC: oh fuck 02:03 AC: bad things 02:03 AC: very bad things 02:03 CA: Oh dear... 02:03 CA: what happened... 02:04 AC: Jack 02:04 CA: is everyone alright?... 02:04 AC: NO! 02:04 CA: Jack?... 02:04 CA: Was he hurt entering the game?... 02:04 AC: he tricked me 02:04 CA: Tricked?... 02:04 AC: into being his server player 02:04 AC: only 02:05 CA: Only... 02:05 AC: you won't believe me 02:05 CA: Try me... 02:05 AC: stupid, stupid Nate 02:05 CA: I'm in a new world filled with fucking amber crystals... 02:05 CA: I can handle it... 02:05 AC: I don't know who 02:05 AC: or even what 02:05 AC: he is 02:06 AC: but it's bad 02:06 CA: Oh no... 02:06 CA: Did something happen during jacks entry?... 02:06 AC: he's not even a player in our session 02:06 CA: What... 02:06 CA: Then how'd he get in the game?... 02:06 AC: Dean 02:07 CA: Dean?... 02:07 AC: He had a copy of the game 02:07 CA: But he wasn't in the game... 02:07 AC: Jack tied him up in a closet 02:07 CA: He told me... 02:07 CA: WHAT... 02:07 AC: JACK WAS PRETENDING TO BE DEAN 02:07 CA: I think this game has a new objective... 02:07 AC: find this asshole 02:07 AC: murder him 02:08 CA: Precisley... 02:08 AC: I want 02:08 CA: His head?... 02:08 AC: no 02:08 AC: his blood 02:08 CA: I can help with that... 02:08 AC: ALL ACROSS THE FUCKING GROUND 02:08 CA: >:(... 02:09 CA: Now there are 2 assholes I have to kill... 02:09 CA: Is dean ok?... 02:09 AC: yeah 02:09 CA: Ok, thats good... 02:09 AC: he rode into the session in the closet 02:10 CA: So he made it in? ... 02:10 CA: good... 02:10 AC: yep 02:10 CA: Ok this is bad... 02:10 CA: I have to warn others... 02:10 AC: you're telling me 02:11 CA: Thank you for contacting me... 02:11 AC: I let this asshole fuck up our session 02:11 CA: Now you can fuck up his physical form... 02:11 AC: I still feel like a real idiot right now 02:11 AC: OH SHIT 02:11 CA: what... 02:12 AC: Jack brought someone in correct? 02:12 CA: Yes, Kate I think... 02:12 AC: oh great 02:12 AC: this asshole 02:12 AC: probably just fucked us twice 02:13 CA: If he touches kate... 02:14 AC: At least for now 02:14 AC: I'm safe back on earth 02:14 AC: or as safe as it can be right now 02:15 AC: one last thing 02:15 CA: Ok... 02:15 CA: ?... 02:15 AC: right before "JACK" left 02:16 AC: I was contacted by someone with the chumhanle 02:16 AC: *handle 02:16 AC: punctualPilferer 02:17 AC: It's the same color text as "JACK'S" 02:17 AC: so if you see it, don't listen to what it has to say 02:17 AC: get the word out 02:17 AC: and 02:18 AC: be careful 02:18 CA: already speaking to doir... 02:18 CA: Already am numnuts :p... 02:18 AC: so was I 02:18 AC: and we all saw how that ended up 02:18 CA: noted... 02:18 CA: I will be extra super careful... 02:19 AC: not careful enough 02:19 CA: I'm already treating this like the most important thing it can be... 02:19 AC: still, we're in a bad spot 02:20 CA: Its bad... 02:20 AC: I don't even know what "JACK" prototyped 02:20 CA: what it look like... 02:21 AC: A white box 02:21 AC: glowing green 02:21 CA: that doesn;t sound good... 02:21 AC: I guess Dean might know more 02:21 AC: seeing as it's his sprite now 02:21 CA: hes offline right now... 02:21 AC: I know, he jumped out a window 02:22 CA: Oh... 02:22 CA: Well... 02:22 CA: I will warn others... 02:22 CA: Thank you nate... 02:22 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 02:22 --